


Ring

by Mira_Mira



Series: Inktober 2019 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Don’t Anger the Fae, Gen, Other Volleyball Teams mentioned, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Mira/pseuds/Mira_Mira
Summary: Three rings of Fairy Slippers and a camping trip gone wrong.





	Ring

**Author's Note:**

> I have not given my permission for my work to be posted on any third-party website or app such as fanfic pocket archive library.

Tobio glanced around the forest. Tall trees filtered the light while the plants below reached up. He didn’t know  _ who _ decided that camping was a good idea. They could be practicing! He pouted, hunching over on his log with his milk. The tents had already been set up, each year, the coaches, and the girls getting their own. He wasn’t looking forward to sharing a small sleeping space with Hinata. He spread out too much.

“Kageyama! Come help with the fire!” With a groan he was reminded why he agreed to this. You just couldn’t say no to Suga.

_______________________________________

Tobio stared. He was in a nightmare. That had to be it. There was  _ no _ way Nekoma, Fukurodani, Datekou,  _ and _ Seijoh where here. Nope, he was in a  _ very _ detailed nightmare.

“What fresh nightmare is this.” For once he completely agreed with Tsukishima.

“Kenma! You didn’t say you were coming!” He just watched as everyone greeted each other. The reluctant ones being  _ politely _ threatened into it. What did he do to deserve this?

_______________________________________

“Are you willing to make a deal with the devil?” 

Sharp teeth. Hands tipped in dripping claws. Empty eyes. He didn’t know when everything went so wrong. Sometime between dinner and the s’mores. Maybe.  _ He didn’t know! _ He didn’t know and he just wanted everything to  _ stop _ ! The panicked breathing of the other teams, the wines of the wolves (because of course the supernatural was real, and  _ of course  _ there was a  _ werewolf pack _ ) only heightened his own fear.

“You can’t run, just give in.”

Claws moved, jerking and broken. To fast. Empty sockets bore into them. They moved back, inching away. If they could escape. But that’s what Iwaizumi, Kyōtani, Fukiage, and Koganegawa had tried to do. Only to be all but ripped to shreds. They continued to move back, Iwaizumi placing himself between them and the  _ thing _ . A clearing full of flowers, purple ones in a curved line.

“Come now, I’ve already won. Are you willing to let everyone die?  _ Sacrifice yourself! _ ”

A snaral was all the thing got in response. He glanced around, they were in the middle of the clearing. The purple flowers formed three rings. Odd, he didn’t think flowers grew that way.

“ _ Death it is then! _ ” The thing bent, spine twisting too much, muscles it shouldn’t have bulging.

“Wait!” No. No. No. No nonononononono! Head whipping to the front,  _ where Iwaizumi should be _ , he saw Hinata.

Cackling.

“So you’re willing to make a deal.”

Bone stretched, a smile of too many teeth.

“Are you?” And with that the three rings of purple flowers lit up, and Hinata  _ glowed _ .

“Fairy slippers…” Yachi shrank closer to him.

Wings, golden as the sun, materialized behind Hinata.

“ _ What! _ ”

“We Fae don’t like when our own are threatened. Unfortunately for you.” Smile too wide. Teeth needle sharp.

Clouds cover the moon, and in that second of darkness, two more joined him.

White wings. Iridescent wings. Golden wings.

The Sun had been joined by the Moon and the Stars. And this thing had threatened what was  _ theirs _ .


End file.
